1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clamp assembly for coupling and/or interengaging a scaffold assembly with a wall of a building. More specifically, this invention provides a clamp assembly and method for stabilizing a scaffold assembly next to a wall or roof of an edifice so that the scaffold assembly will not inadvertently tip over.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A patentability investigation was conducted and the following U.S. Patents were discovered:
U.S. Pat. No.: 27,053--titled: SCAFFOLD HOLDER, Capozzi et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No.: 529,745--titled: SCAFFOLD AND SCAFFOLD CLAMP, J & J. G. McIntyre PA1 U.S. Pat. No.: 596,151--titled: LADDER SCAFFOLD, Funcke PA1 U.S. Pat. No.: 1,211,868--titled: SCAFFOLDING, Pettigrew PA1 U.S. Pat. No.: 1,890,029--titled: SCAFFOLD, Delfs PA1 U.S. Pat. No.: 2,854,291--titled: SCAFFOLD APPARATUS, Riblet PA1 U.S. Pat. No.: 3,372,771--titled: SCAFFOLD HOLDER, Capozzi et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No.: 3,468,399--titled: SCAFFOLD LEDGER SUPPORT, Lloyd PA1 a) providing a scaffold assembly with a stanchion; PA1 b) securing a rod to a wall member that is generally in close proximity to the stanchion of the scaffold assembly; PA1 c) passing the rod of step (b) through an eyelet of a bolt member; PA1 d) generally surrounding the stanchion with a clamp assembly comprising a first jaw member having a first opening and a second jaw member pivotally connected to the first jaw member and having a second opening; PA1 e) passing the bolt member of step (c) through the first opening of the first jaw member and through the second opening of the second jaw member; PA1 f) engaging the bolt member of step (e) with a nut member; and PA1 g) tightening the nut member on the bolt to cause the first jaw member and the second jaw member to securely clamp the stanchion simultaneously with securely flushing the rod against the first jaw member. PA1 a) providing a scaffold assembly with a stanchion; PA1 b) securing a rod to a wall member; PA1 c) disposing the stanchion of step (a) between a first jaw member and a second jaw member; PA1 d) providing a means for forcing the first jaw member and the second jaw member towards each other and against the stanchion to clamp the stanchion between the first jaw member and the second jaw member; PA1 e) releasably engaging the rod of step (b) to the means for forcing of step (d); PA1 f) forcing with the means for forcing of step (d) the first jaw member and the second jaw member towards each other and against the stanchion, simultaneously with forcing the rod against the first jaw member, to clamp the stanchion between the first jaw member and the second jaw member and to affix the rod against the first jaw member in order to stabilize the scaffold assembly next to the wall member.
U.S. Pat. N0. Re. 27,053 to Capozzi et al that teaches a scaffold holder which is formed by a cylindrical housing having a threaded cylindrical housing portion for threadably receiving a threaded portion of a screw. The cylindrical housing is also provided within an adjustable support. The support includes a plurality of holes which are for receiving an adjustment pin for securing a chain adjustment panel within the support.
U.S. Pat. No. 529,745 to McIntyre et al teaches an improved clamp which is attached to the front end of a log such that the clamp may be secured to an upright member.
U.S. Pat. No. 596,151 Funcke discloses a ladder scaffold vertically arranged. A supporting-arm is secured to the ladder and is braced to prevent lateral movement. Each of the disclosed ladders are properly coupled to the face of a wall of a building by suitable connections.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,211,868 to More et al discloses a scaffold consisting of a plurality of spaced uprights and a plurality of channel bars extending horizontally from the uprights to a building wall in order to support a floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,890,029 to Delfs teaches bars secured to a scaffold ladder by hooks. The bars are for properly spacing the scaffold ladder from a building. The scaffold ladder is secured to the building by an anchor boat which is adapted to be driven into a wall of the building. A chain-turnbuckle combination couples the anchor boat to the scaffold ladder.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,854,291 to Riblet teaches a scaffold apparatus wherein rods couple the scaffold to a wall by passing through a box like structure which is slidable on an upright portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,372,771 to Capozzi et al is the same scaffold holder which was previously described in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 27,053 to Capozzi et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,468,399 to Lloyd discloses and describes a ledger support member having a wall penetrating threaded point at one end which screws directly into a structure of a building by rotating the entire member. The other end of a ledger support member is secured to an element that surrounds an upright member.
None of the foregoing U.S. Patents teach or suggest the clamp assembly and method of the present invention.